EP 0 226 610, incorporated herein, discloses that base systems of wireless telecommunication systems can be connected to a communication system, particularly a private branch exchange. The base system comprises a switching-oriented, and potentially a radio-oriented, part. The switching-oriented part is connected, first, to the communication system, and second to the radio-oriented parts via distributor devices. These radio-oriented parts are either integrated in the base system or form detached, i.e. spatially separate, radio stations. The base system is connected to the communication system via a plurality of connecting lines. A separate connection between the communication system and the wireless telephone system is thereby provided for each wireless communication terminal equipment--known as a cordless telephone in the technical field--connected to the base system, i.e. via a radio connection. Furthermore, the detached radio stations are brought to the base system via further connecting lines. This denotes a substantial circuit-oriented expense for different transmission methods and different transmission rates, and also means an added expense for additional connecting lines, associated with additional installation or connection expense--for example, plug and distributor devices.